


Hopeless Wonderer

by DawnDragon32



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And I don't get the mood very often, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 3 might be the end, F/M, I dont know how often I'll be updating this, I have decided to keep writing this, I'm not good at writing when I'm not in the mood for it, I'm still deciding until then I'm gonna leave it as unfinished, Multi, Time skips cause I don't know how to rewrite everything lol, also know as that part where Seven rescues MC and V, and I'm not sure i did it right, hey in chapter 2 i go into talk about victim blaming, i dont want criticism this is just a warning, reader known as Mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: MC get sucked into V's route. Tries to save everyone. And does it, cause she is bad-ass and everyone deserves to be happy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this it the first chapter.. and probably the only chapter of my VxMCx707 fic. Hope this is enjoyable, and if you want more, pls request some headcanons on my headcanons blog!  
> Edit 1/8/18  
> Yeah, I got the inspiration to write more of this. Oh Well.

When Seven rescued us, it was more nightmarish then I could have ever imagined. Being there when Rika was screaming is so much different then hearing it through my headphones. But watching Seven pick up V and walk out quietly was the most terrifying part. Obviously he had done things like this before, but I thought how fast my heart was beating would give away his plan. Running threw Magenta, I had no idea how I didn’t faint. I’m thinking of this while updating everyone else in the chat about what had happened. V mumbling in my lap, as I try to think of things to talk to him about.  
“Seven, when will we be at the safe house?” I ask him after everyone else had logged off the chatroom.  
“Just a few more minutes.” He sounds out of breath. I think its because of stress.  
“Thank You.”  
“Who are you thanking? V or me?"  
"Both of you."  
We go back to driving in silence.  
V has a painful grip on my hand, but I just run my thumb over the back of his hand in response.  
"MC, we’re there.” Seven whispering, and I just noticed that V had finally gotten to sleep: and now we had to move him. I really didn’t want to move him, but I knew it was necessary.  
We got V settled in the bad, and back to sleep. I was very tired, but I had to try to talk to Seven. He sometimes hinted that he knew that we where in different universes, but I had to try to make sure somehow. If he didn’t believe me, I would have to come up with some excuse. But what would I talk to him about? Space stations? I doubt that would work, but right know it was the only shot I had.  
“Sev. Can I talk at you while you work, or do you need your full concentration on what your doing.” I asked as I sat on the ground by him.  
“Right now, I’m still getting set up, so your fine.” He mumbled, mostly to himself.  
“Cool..” Crap MC, what are you going to say? He’s kinda looking at you expecting.  
“Seven… I… Remember when I first got here and joked about getting married at the space station?”  
“Well, yeah that was like the first day you where in contact with us?” He was looking at me confused.  
“No.. It wasn’t Seven.."I was almost crying with how relived I was. He did know.  
"What? Yes it… Oh…”  
“Seven, its true? You do know, about all the resets, things like that?"I really was crying now.  
"Yes. But, you shouldn’t be able to talk about that.."He was back to getting the computers set up. One was Zens.  
"That’s because I’m really here. I have no idea, but where I’m from this whole place is a game, and somehow I got sucked into it. I don’t know how, and I don’t know if i’ll ever get back to my universe, but I do know that I wanna try to make everyone happy. Would you help me? Please?” I hated how thick my voice was.  
“I’ll try MC, but… I don’t exactly remember all of what happens. If it’s my route, I just remember getting to Rika’s apartment, and then that’s it. Other routes.. Just the first four days, and then if it’s the good end, or the normal one.. I’m sorry, but i don’t thing I’ll be much help.” The computers where on, but Zens was taking a long time too boot up.  
“Just believing me is enough. There is only one person that we have to save. In V’s route. The hacker that your trying to get to. He. Needs a lot of help, Rika, she did worse things to him then she did to others.”  
“How?”  
“I’m working on it. I think I have a plan, and it’s the only thing I can come up with. But, it’s gonna be a few days before I can ask you to help me execute it. For now, I think we need to keep acting like nothing is different.”  
“Understood, captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point we all realized that Dawn has never played the secret ending, cause she loves V too much to watch him die. Therefor, she really doesn't know much about what happens there. And in fact, reading what happens has made her never want to play it... cause you know she believes in getting help when you have mental problems, and NOT BREAKING PEOPLE OUT WHEN THE ARE IN A PLACE THEY CAN GET BETTER. ;;; For fucks sake, why.  
> Also this started to get long, and I had to stop it, but chapter 3 might be out later today. No V x MC cause that is meant to be exactly the same as what happens in the game. after this chapter it should be only one more angst thing, and then all the fluff I can mange to write! hope you all enjoy!  
> Edit: sorry chapter3 didn't get out today! But I'm working on it sometime soon so I can get to the fluff!

I couldn't believe the plan worked.

Trying to get Saeran to us had been the most stressful moment of my life.  
Not only was I worried about how Seven would react, as I hadn't told him, I was worried about V, back at the hospital.

When the building had exploded, I had thought the worst. But when he called, to tell me that he was disappearing,  
I had begged to have him come get me to take me with him.  
It Had Worked.  
I still couldn't believe it.  
Even as I watched, Jumin's personal team of EMT's put him in the back of the ambulance.  
I had told them multiple times to take him to a different hospital then where V was.  
And too remember that he might have done bad things, but he did them cause Rika had drugged him, and manipulated him.

Seven had wanted to go with him, but considering the fact that Saeran had still been trying to kill him,  
even as he was being dragged away, said a lot to the medics, and he was forced to stay behind.

I walked over to him, being silent. 

I didn't know if he wanted company right know. But I did know I wouldn't be able to leave him alone.  
Not with the thoughts that had to be running through his head.

As I got near to him, I could tell, just how upset he really was.

He was sitting on the sidewalk. His face in hands, shaking.

I stood a few feet away, on the sidewalk, to the left of him.

"Why. Why would V not tell me?" Mumbled into his hands, I could barely hear him.

"He didn't know till it was to late. I'm not saying his actions where good ones, but he was trying to save everyone.  
He knew what would happen if he told you. You would go after him. And get yourself killed. I know this isn't what you want to hear."

He gave a dry laugh when I paused to think more of what I wanted to say,  
and saw that while he wasn't hiding anymore he stilled angry. More angry then I'd ever seen him.

"But It's the truth. If you had known sooner, someone would have died. Or worse, you would have played right into Rika's hand and she would be unstoppable.  
It might not seem like it, but this is for the best. I will personally make sure that he get the best care in the world,  
even if we have to move to a different city, country even! Seven, this is for the best. Please.  
You have to believe me. And even if you need time, everyone will understand."

He stood up and turned to me.

"Time. Time? What is time going to do. I thought my brother died earlier today! And at the time I didn't even know it was him! And It's all V's fault!"  
I tried to keep calm. My voice shaking as I said something I've always wanted to say him.  
"How is it V's fault that Rika took him and drugged him? More then what she had him do to V.  
How is it V's fault that Rika manipulated both of them. Fed Saeran lies. Told him you where never coming for him.  
How is V's fault that Rika did all this behind his back?  
Not only that, but she made V feel all alone. Like he couldn't trust anyone.  
Like the only way for everyone else's pain to end was for him to take it all."

He was shaking his head. And started to talk, but I interrupted him.

"You don't have to forgive him. You don't have to ever see him again.  
But don't you dare blame him for things other people did."

I took a deep breath for what I was about to say.

"What your mother did to you isn't your fault, how is it that what Rika did to both your brother and V, is V's fault."

His eyes got wide, and his shoulder slumping.  
I couldn't barely even see him I was crying so hard.

He didn't say anything, as we stood there for a long time.

Finally he turned and went his car. Opened the passenger side, and waited for me to clime in.  
When I did he got in, and drove.  
Silence filled the car.

We pulled up to the hospital V was in, at the door, he parked it so I could get out.  
"I'm going to where they took Saeran. If you need me you can get ahold of me in the messenger."

I nodded, about to get out, when I turned back,

"Sev- Luciel. Your brother is going to be ok. I promise."

He nodded. And I knew it was time for me to go back.  
I watched him drive off, finally feeling my tears dry. 

I turned and walked back into the hospital.  
The ride up to V's room feels like it takes forever, considering I know what is going to happen next.  
V telling me thinks he can love me, but he has to leave, to love himself.  
But first I need to tell Jumin all that went down.  
And that I want Saeran in the best hospital money could buy. I'd visit every one in the country if I had to. Other countries too.  
This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I have not played Saeran’s route, no spoilers, as I'm not sure I'm gonna play it yet, and if I do I'm waiting for a walkthrough lol.  
> As always no beta, and I'm too lazy to go back and look for errors. So, yeah.

The first week after V got out of the hospital was hectic. Me and Jaehee where busy sending out real gifts to the people we had to cancel on. It wasn't wine.   
Jumin was very quiet, and mostly stayed at home with Elizabeth.   
Yoosung also stayed home from classes, I think he was the most affected by Rika’s sudden reappearance.  
Zen, on the other hand through himself into work. Picking up a roll almost instantly, and threw himself into it.  
We had gotten Saeran into a great facility.  
I told them what I knew, and how once he was detoxed, meds wouldn't be good right off the bat.  
But Seven wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
Apparently Saeran had woken up when Seven went to visit him that night.   
And said some pretty awful things.  
I went to visit him, when he was not drugged. He was both happy, and very mad when they told him I was there.  
But the visit went well. And let's just leave it at that.  
I was in the middle of deciding where I was moving too, as I was just staying with Jaehee right now considering I'm not supposed to technically be here, and don't have a place to live.   
There was a knock at the door. It was only 2, there was no way it was Jumin, and it was definitely not Jaehee, I don't think that woman could forget anything.  
I opened the door just a hair, can't be too careful I was kidnapped just three weeks ago; and there stood V.  
I breathed out a greeting like I was in some dumb romance movie. Well then again, I guess I kinda am?  
“Hello, MC.” He just stood there.  
“Do you-"  
“I can't come in. I'm just here to tell you I'm off. And that I'll be in the chat one last time when my plane lands.”  
“Right. I. I don't know if I have known you long enough to say this, but I'm really gonna miss you V.”   
“ MC, what we went through together, was enough for a lifetime, I think we know each other very well at this point.”  
I smiled. He always knew just what to say to help other people.  
A cough came from behind him.  
Seven was standing there awkwardly.  
“Luciel. I'm so glad to see that you are safe.”   
“Yes, well. I see you are heading off? I hope you have a safe trip."  
It wasn't the yelling I thought it was gonna be.  
V gave me a hug, then Seven a hand shake, and then he was off.   
“Seven? Are you hurt, do yo-"  
“I'm fine MC, I just heard you were looking for a place to stay, and I'm moving, and well. You wanna talk about this inside?”  
❤❤❤❤  
And so Seven and I moved into together. He needed to move because he didn't feel safe where he was, even if it was just Saeran who knew where he lived. And I didn't feel very safe by myself anymore.  
We moved pretty close to Saeran’s hospital.  
It was a small house; three bedroom, two bath. But it also was on a hill, with a great view overlooking the city. When the sun goes down, there was a perfect view.   
As we moved in, Seven sat me down, and told me he had forgiven V.   
He said it had taken almost a month to actually get to the point that he was not mad at him, and at that point he did see that what I said made since.  
“I would have played right into her hands, and then the RFA would have been defenceless. It would have been a disaster, and someone would have ended up dead.”   
He had a box of electronics he was going through. Every once in awhile he'd mumble to himself about why he kept something.  
I got back to unpacking. I wanted to get the kitchen done before lunch, when Yoosung and Zen where coming over to help.  
❤❤❤❤  
Over the next few months things slowly fell into a routine.   
I got used to living with Seven. He's good company, as long as I can get him to keep his mess in his room.   
It was almost too easy to fall in love with him. Not like I wasn't already, his route was my favorite before they released Jihyun’s. It was almost hard knowing the end to this.   
I had talked to Seven, about what would happen if I went back to my own universe after Jihyun came back. It was a possibility, and if it happens, I wanted Seven to tell Jihyun what happened.  
I don't want to go back. As much as I miss the people I love in my universe, I know I'll miss the friends I've made here as well.  
❤❤❤❤  
We had both been to seen Saeran, and we could both see amazing progress. And after awhile, he could even come stay with us for weekends. It took 9 months, but Sarleran told us one evening that he didn't blame V, as he did before.  
It was a night spent with all of us emotional, and after Seven drove Saeran home, a night filled with tears.   
❤❤❤❤  
18 months, and Saeran was released from the hospital, and was given the option of coming live with us. He didn't want to. He wanted to live close to us, but at the same time, didn't want to feel like he was being watched all the time.  
It felt like fate that a house right down the street came up for sale right when we needed it too. Later I found out Seven had hacked something and got the man living there a promotion in his company that required him to move across the town.  
I decided to just let that one go.  
❤❤❤❤  
22 months and Jumin brought up the party.  
Getting the guests had not been a problem after the last time. It really wasn't a problem when Jaehee set the ground rules that all guests had to be human.  
Getting closer and closer felt like a nightmare somehow. The anxiety that maybe I somehow messed up, and Jihyun wouldn't come back was ever at the back of my mind.  
But I kept this to myself, I didn't need Seven worrying about this as well.  
23 months and every waking moment felt like I was gonna vomit.   
And we were at the party. Lots of people from my universe asked how could someone wait two years for a person, and honestly, it felt really true, absence makes the heart fonder, or whatever. And really it was the fact that he did, in a way keep in contact.  
He sent postcards. There was never a return address, they never said much, but as time went on, he started drawing me things. Little things at first, birds, foxes, and all sorts of things. Just things that really did make me miss him.  
The party was going great. And honestly, I don't know how it escaped my mind that Jihyun would be right behind me.  
❤❤❤❤  
That night I would always look back on fondly.  
It was the start of great things after all.  
Everyone was happy to see Jihyun. Even Yoosung. Even Saeran. Who Jihyun was very shocked to see, but happy nonetheless. I could tell they were gonna have a long talk later, but I had a feeling it would all turn out in the end.  
That night, Jihyun had asked if we could go on a date. He said living the way he had the past 2 years had made it so he didn't want to wait. I had agreed.  
That night, Jumin swore to stop drinking every day.  
That night Yoosung set a goal to finally work on getting his Veterinary degree.  
That night Jaehee quit.  
That night Zen said he had started a role in a tv show. (And that he was dating someone).  
That night, was also the night that Seven decided to become distant with me.  
❤❤❤❤  
It was only a few months into mine and Jihyun’s relationship that me and Seven got into it. Him going off and saying things he didn't mean, and me saying things right back. It didn't help that Jihyun walked in, in the middle of it.  
Seven tried to end the argument by asking me to choose between being with V, or being with him. Saying that he'd understand if I don't want him the same way he wanted me, but he had to know, so he could just leave soon.  
I started a whole new argument when I confessed I couldn't, and I loved them both too much to choose between them.  
Jihyun had asked if I meant that I wanted a polyamprous relationship.  
❤❤❤❤  
It took a few months, but things eventually turned out. We fell into a sort of perfect balance.  
That is until Jihyun moved in with us.  
It all was working out.   
Everything went perfect between Jihyun and Saeran. There was shouting, of course, but in the end it worked out. Saeran just doesn't like being in the same room as him for very long. And we all respect that.  
But of course something had to happen.   
And that was the morning that Seven kissed Jihyun.  
Jihyun wasn't mad about it, but Seven locked himself into his room and didn't come out for a full 24 hours. By the time he came out both Jihyun and I were worried sick.   
“Seven! It's ok, I'm not mad at you, I understand but please don't do that to us again! You made us both so worried about you.” Jihyun had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Seven had tensed up.  
“I know your not mad at me Jihyun. I know. I'm mad at me. I. I'm. I love you.”  
Jihyun pulled back. Seven looked like he was expecting to get punched. But instead Jhyun just laughed.  
“Luciel. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see this end coming, you didn't read the headcanons about this story lol, though those are a bit different then how this turned out. Next chapter will be up sooner next time sorry. But! I got this one out, I didn't think it was gonna happen lol.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog; if you wanna request some headcanons.  
> https://foxgloveslittlegarden.tumblr.com/  
> also heres some headcanons I wrote before I wrote the story!  
> https://foxgloveslittlegarden.tumblr.com/post/165974983892/v-x-mc-x-707


End file.
